Service with a Smile
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: "Maiden Universe, I choose you!" Well, kind of. The 15th installment of the series features Yukino Miyazawa and Haruka, in two separate stories of Maidens that resemble each other, but with different features. More of a toning down of the main storyline, with some family moments to cherish. Rated T for mild language.
1. Prologue

_**Remember Yukino & May…**_

* * *

Outside at the park, Miyazawa and May were in a huge table, having lunch. Kagami set the whole thing up for them, including a TV set, with the plug, plugged into Tsukasa. Kids were staring, as they ate together, except for Kagami and Tsukasa, who were watching on in joy.

"Gorgeous," May smiled, "But why are we here and not at a restaurant?"

Kagami informed, "Well, we'd figured that we wanted you two to have your way, but on our terms. Also, I took some allergen tests on the both of you and my scans confirmed that I found that you, Miss Yukino, are not in good health. So, I've decided to have you dine out here, for a change, in the bright sun."

Miyazawa then thought, "My skin _does _look pale. (Don't ask why)"

May then blushed in glee, "Aw, how sweet!"

Kagami and May stared at each other and were all lovey-dovey. Miyazawa was disgusted.

She then said to the camera, "Uh, I'm starting to think that we're a few white lilies short of either a seductive persuasion or a _Shoujo-Ai_ routine. I wanted to refute, but the food's too damn good!"

Tsukasa smiled and cheered in joy, leaving May in confusion.

"Say, Yuki," she asked, "While I approved of the happy hippy hoppy girl, is it okay to watch TV in the park?"

Miyazawa griped, "Oh, please. At least the reception for TV is okay. All we could get is the game and sitcoms. Talk about being wired. I mean, she's plugged into the TV, so why can't Miss Hoppy Girl pick up satellite TV for us?"

Tsukasa shouted, "Can't you call me by my name already?"

"Will there be anything else, madams?" Kagami bowed.

May smiled, "No, not yet."

Miyazawa then huffed, out of character, "If they _are_ robots, then I _specifically _told my agent that I DON'T want to be a part of the _Maiden for Hire_ series!"

Yukino started to wake up, "Unh… What happened?"

"Yuki!" May cheered, "You're okay!"

"Why am I back in the diner?" She groaned.

"It's a long story," May smiled, "But I want to tell you that we have met something cool!"

Yukino said, as she was tired, "What is it? I'll bet it's a way home."

May smiled, "Even better! I found a _Maiden for Hire_!"

Yukino gasped in horror, frozen and motionless in shock. She dropped to the ground and fainted.

"AH! Yuki!" May cried.

Eri Model shouted, "Leave her! She's still a little tense. Good thing I gave her an extra special massage."

* * *

_**Since then, there had been rumors of having these two girls in a Maiden Universe Story, featuring our two stars from "The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May". Those rumors have become TRUE!**_

_**By popular demand (and under Miyazawa's protest), Yukino and May get their OWN Maiden story… but with two sets of stories.**_

* * *

_**Maiden Universe XV:  
Haruka and Yuki – Service with a Smile**_

* * *

Miyazawa, groaning in front of the camera, "Why are they making me do this? I mean, give me a storyline, and I'll read it aloud."

A man spoke, off-stage, "Miss Arima… You're on."

She then said, "Uh, hi… I am Yukino Miyazawa-Arima of _His and Her Circumstances, _or _Tales of North Hills High _(Whatever that is)."

She bowed, "Anyway… I am here, under protest, on the NEW Maiden Universe story, in which features myself and Pokémon's Haruka. Although we are in this story, there are two different versions to it. One… I will play a Maiden, courtesy of a very young girl, who wants a friend… but the end of this story has a HUGE surprise twist. And our story begins, with me, with my three children, at a young age, a couple of years after high school. You shall see, soon enough."

She called, "Can I go now?"

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

In a _Maidens for Hire _compound in Tokyo, Hanako West, a woman with blue hair and a violet suit, had a RUSH order made. She called to Callie Tsuki, who was busy fixing a Butler for Hire.

"Miss Tsuki, you have a minute to examine these Maidens?" She asked.

"Well, I suppose," Callie said, "But how do you know they are working right?"

"Just do it! After all, with some Maidens being defective, we cannot be so sure… It happened to _Tohru Model, Kagura S. Model, Hyatt Model, _and even some of our regulars. I cannot be so sure about it, after all." She bowed, "But, for father, Miss Mizuhara, and Miss Sawachika, I have to. Besides, we've already tested them to perfection. They passed with flying colors, but we need to double check their systems."

Callie pouted, "I'm not a technician… I'm only for deliveries and-."

"Don't be ridiculous! You're still working for me. Besides, you've had drama in you, since The Defective Trio thrashed you. Don't worry. I've seen movies like that, and that is why we must make them easily obedient. All Maidens and Butlers must be made for guaranteed service. That's our motto."

Callie sobbed, "Yes, ma'am."

Hanako replied, "Also, I'll be in need of your evaluation. Father is in talk of your possibility of _termination_."

"WHAT? ME?"

"You've been emotionally strung. You have so much emotion in you that you may not work out here. Just remember… these two Maidens will be delivered to an exceptional rate."

Callie wept, "No… I don't want to be fired."

Hanako petted her head and said, "I know. Just make sure this doesn't happen again. Now, _one Maiden, _Model # H1R851, must be delivered to Kawasaki City, in the Kanagawa prefecture, and another one, Model #V16489, is to be sent to Petalburg Gym in Petalburg City, as a gift from a Mister Norman."

Two boxes were shown. One was small, the other was tall. Hanako continued, "The small one is the one to Kawasaki, while the other is to head for Petalburg."

"Yes, ma'am," she said, "Plus, I won't make a mistake."

She asked in a grin, "Uh… Can I see them, for myself?"

Hanako said, "No. Just make sure you and the others appear for a meeting about Sawachika's newest project, next month at Higashimurayama."

"Is it under development?"

"Actually, it's a test result, which is already near the end of the 90-day trial. If you don't mind…"

"I don't. I'll see you soon."

Hanako left, as Callie smiled, "Wonderful."

* * *

The first delivery was made to Kawasaki, Yukino Miyazawa's home. She called to her kids, Sakura, Suo, and Ai Arima, and had a family meeting.

"Kids, I have some good news for you," she said, "I managed to call for a babysitting job, but I ended up with no luck. Luckily, they gave me the info on a Maiden Service, which can guarantee service… even babysitting. So, while I am busy at work, I want you to obey her, in every way."

Sakura asked, "Mom… What kind of Maid did you get us?"

Suo replied, "Yeah! She must be very popular, in all way!"

Yukino huffed, "You guys don't know, do you?"

They all shook their head and said, "No. We never met a Maid."

Yukino groaned, "Well, you'll see, soon enough. She'll arrive in a week. At that time, Asapin will be busy with his work, while I am working at my job. I hope she'll be exceptional; plus, the 3,000 Yen I purchased for each month."

Ai gasped, "A 3,000 Yen babysitter? Wait… You don't mean?"

Their mother winked, "It's a secret. Don't worry. Your daddy will be gone, for a while, as well. But he MAY come back, and see the little helper. Anyway, I hope you three will behave."

Sakura smiled, "Mommy, there is no worry about it. I've been with my brothers for a while, and have taught them to play cool. I _am _the oldest sibling, after all."

Yukino stammered a bit, as she got up. She left, as she was confused and amazed.

"Well, I have raised them well, unlike those other people I met."

**XXXXX**

Suo asked Ai, while in their room, "Any idea on who the helper is?"

Ai smiled, "I don't know, but she might be very beautiful. Mommy said something about a maid."

Sakura said, "Mom said it's a Maiden Service. The only service I know of is _Maidens for Hire_. My classmates told me that it's a new invention that gives out guaranteed service; or, in this case, absolute satisfaction for the homeowner."

Ai asked, "What about the Maiden that Mommy mentioned?"

Sakura winked, "You'll see soon enough."

Suo whispered, "Whatever she is, we better not go and make her mad."

Ai replied, "Yeah. Funny thing, too. I never understand about a maid being a babysitter. Don't we always have Asaba with us?"

Sakura sighed, "Asaba is going to be busy for a while. I just wish he'd stay and see our new babysitter. Hopefully, when he's available, I could spend some time at his place."

She thought, remembering Hideaki, "Hopefully…"

Suo said, "I wonder what she has for Asaba-kun."

Ai said, "Got me."

* * *

The next day, while her kids were at school, Yukino opened her new Maiden for Hire, inside the box. She stood her straight, as she blushed.

"She looks cute," she said, "She reminds me of me, but with long hair and a short stance."

The Maiden, Model #H1R851, standing at about four feet, had a green and orange maid uniform with white frills. She had long brown hair, up to her neck. Yukino brushed her hair and looked at her face.

"A cute look, but a small body. This must be one of those _compact _Maidens." She thought, "Whatever she is, it's worth the _three thousand Yen_."

She purchased a custom-made Maiden (2,500 Yen), with additional programming (500 Yen extra), to entertain the kids. She was about to turn her on. She then thought of some uncertainties. One included that she may be a younger robot of Tsubasa or a suave younger Maho. She could tell, since she performed a play with them, in her young days in high school, in Hokuei. She blushed, as she opened a small panel, showing a red button. She pressed her button, located on the back of her neck.

"Time for the test," she whispered, "I hope you can treat my kids right. After all, I hear good things about the Maidens for Hire."

The Maiden started to shake and whir. She opened her eyes, showing a sapphire blue. She then smiled and bowed. Yukino blushed and said, "Welcome."

* * *

_**The Haruka Arc begins. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	2. And they call her Haruka…

_**Chapter 1  
And they call her Haruka…**_

* * *

Yukino Arima was about to be in awe of her Maiden, which was small and petite. She blinked her sapphire blue eyes and bowed to her. Yukino said, "Welcome."

"Good day to you, Mrs. Arima, and thank you for purchasing _Maidens for Hire_," she spoke, "I am Haruka Model #H1R851. I am here for your guaranteed service."

Yukino said, "Miss Haruka, I was wondering if I can give you something, as a favor. Not only will you be our Maiden for Hire, I was wondering if you can care for my children, while I am gone for work."

"Oh, you're a mother? I never knew that. Believe me, Miss Arima, but that's what I do, to serve you well; especially for a mother like you. Shall I meet the young tykes?"

She blushed, as Yukino tittered, "She's… She's…"

She hugged her and cried out, "She's so _adorable!_"

Haruka gasped, as she was squeezed a bit, "Mrs. Arima… uh… You're squishing my circuits…"

**XXXXX**

The next day, Yukino, in her business suit, then introduced her children to the new Maiden. Sakura was in awe, as the twins were amazed.

Suo said, "Wow! She's a cute babysitter!"

Ai remarked, "Yeah, but she looks like a kid."

Yukino replied, "Technically, yeah, but she's very young."

Sakura asked, "Mom, is she some sort of…?"

"Yes." Yukino said, "Kids, this is Haruka, your new Maiden for Hire-slash-babysitter."

Sakura was stunned, "Maiden for Hire? You mean those robot servants that were popular in Japan?"

Ai gasped, as Suo was stunned, "She's a robot?"

Haruka bowed, "Hello, children. And to answer, yes. I am Model #H1R851 – Haruka Model. I am here for your guaranteed service, by giving you the same methods, by cooking, cleaning, and anything your heart desire… as long as your mother allows it, of course."

Sakura said, "I've heard about it, Mom. I know it's sudden, in front of her, but I've heard of some Maidens and Butlers that were in midst of defective duties."

"So?"

"So… What if _she _breaks down, like the others?"

Yukino smiled, "Sakura-Chan, don't worry. I asked that, as well. But they said that the mechanics of this beauty has improved."

Haruka bowed, "Your mother is right. My older brothers and sisters had been in troubled times, but we learn to improve. I am one of the brand-new Maidens, under the new _CareWare _app software, which improves all our functions."

Yukino giggled, "I never knew that…"

Haruka said, "I'd explain further, but unfortunately, your kids may not like what I say. It is best for adults only."

Yukino smiled, "Right. Now, please, Haruka… Take care."

Haruka bowed, "Yes, my master."

The kids waved, "Bye!"

She left to go to work, as Haruka smirked, behind her back, "She's good, when it comes to knowledge, from her kids."

She turned to Sakura and said, "I wish to speak with you, alone. Suo and Ai, go to your room, for a moment? I shall meet with you, later."

The boys went to their room, as Sakura was confused. She asked, "What is it?"

Haruka said, "Now, you have a lot of knowledge about me, but it's hard to comprehend, since you are at a young age."

_By the way, Sakura is 8, while Suo and Ai were 7._

She continued, "But, please… Try not to make me upset, over some past duties I have."

"I don't. I'm just concerned about you… aside from your adult-oriented lifestyle."

"So, you've heard about me."

"Yes."

"Well, just so you know, which I cannot say… it's disabled. So, don't you worry."

_She was referring to Pleasure Mode. Knowing Yukino, she'd make sure that the Maiden is child-safe and friendly._

Sakura pouted, "Oh, darn. Still, you haven't met Dad, haven't you?"

Haruka smiled, "No."

She said, "One day, you will. I hope to be friends with you, Haruka."

Haruka blushed and remarked, "Thanks."

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, she and the kids were walking in the park. Sakura felt uneasy, while Suo and Ai were in awe. They were blushing for her, as she was simply cute. Sakura had second thought, as they were continuing down the walkway.

"So, you kids go out, often?" Haruka asked.

Sakura sighed, "Normally I'd do my homework."

Haruka giggled, "Nonsense. You needed some air, before you study."

She said, "Well, I do sometimes have Mom's ambition to study… Plus, Mom is usually busy at work, likewise Dad."

Suo smiled, "This new robot girl is simply amazing! We don't need Mommy and Daddy!"

Ai said, "But at the very least, she's like a small mother."

Sakura snapped, "What if we get caught? She may be a Maiden for Hire, but she's still like a kid!"

Ai remarked, "Now that you mention it, she does look like a kid."

Haruka smiled, "Well, now that you mention it, I do. But sometimes when asked, we give out our ID info, just to make sure we are simply genuine, and not posing."

She shone her eyes greenish, as she beeped. The kids were surprised by her stance, as she smiled.

"Hello," she spoke in a robotic voice, "Please do not be alarmed. I am Model #H1R851 – Haruka Model; a Maiden for Hire owned by Mrs. Souichiro Arima."

She went to normal and said, "See? All Maidens, in my height and looks, have it in their data. That way, if we are confused by kids, we tend to tell the truth. We're not all children, you know."

Sakura asked, "Oh. But do you have adult models?"

"Yes. But none that look like me, as of date. I am simply a first-time model, with more advanced functions, including _CareWare_."

Ai giggled, "Awesome! She's so knowledgeable, like Sis."

Haruka smiled, "But enough about me… How about we play a game together?"

Sakura asked, "Can we play Hide and Seek? I'm curious about your capabilities."

Haruka giggled, "Sure."

They began to play Hide and Seek, in which Haruka was "it". She counted to ten, as the others hid.

"Ready or not!" She called, as she looked around.

However, knowing Maidens, according to Sakura, they can easily find users and/or people. Of course, Maidens couldn't scan for anybody… especially children… at a five mile radius.

"Hunting down. Scanning… Suo Arima… Ai Arima… Sakura Arima… Objective: locate them…"

She continued to walk around the park. Sakura, hiding behind a slide, was concerned. She grew worried about the Maiden Robot.

"Something tells me that she's not what I thought she would be…" she said, "Could she be replacing Mom and Dad?"

She continued to hide, as Suo and Ai were located inside a huge pipe.

"Objective confirmed!" Haruka cheered, "Found you!"

Suo and Ai ran off, as Haruka called, "WAIT!"

Ai called, "Catch us if you can!"

Haruka winked, "Gladly!"

She dashed off in super-speed, courtesy of her speed in cleaning, and grabbed Suo and Ai.

Suo whined, "Aw, she got us!"

Haruka said, "Now, now. You shouldn't run off, during our game."

Ai spoke, "How did you do that?"

Haruka giggled, "It's a trait we own. Speed helps us get the job done… so long as it gives us time to cook for you."

Suo giggled, "I'm loving this robot girl!"

Sakura was in shock, as she got out of the slide. She called, "Suo! Ai! No need to laugh with the Haruka Maiden Robot. We should head home soon…"

Haruka smiled, "You're right. My internal clock says that it's almost five. So, _GAME OVER. You lose._"

Suo smiled, "She's good. Maybe we should let _her _be it."

Ai sighed, "That's a fun move."

Haruka said, "If we hurry, we can dash home. Luckily for me, I had a full charge, this morning. So… _Last one is a defective unit!_"

She ran off, as Suo and Ai followed. Sakura felt unhappy, as she ran to them.

Sakura thought, "NO… No way… Mom, Dad, what are you doing?"

**XXXXX**

That night, Haruka entered Yukino's bedroom, as she finished up her bedtime with the kids. Yukino smiled and said, "Miss Haruka, have you a fun day with the kids? I forgot to ask, since you were busy in the kitchen."

Haruka bowed, "Oh, yes, master. With all due respect, I managed to take them home, bright and early. The twins were happy with my cooking, but your daughter felt stern about me. On the plus side, my cooking has been expertise!"

Yukino giggled, "Why not? You make the best tuna casserole."

Haruka blushed, as Yukino asked her, "Now… How about we get to bed? I want to see your _Pleasure Mode, _first hand. If I hear correctly, your massaging is by far the best."

"Tough day, master?"

"Yeah… Another look behind a face, and almost felt angry about its face. I needed some tension, so… enable your _Pleasure Mode_."

Haruka buzzed and bowed, "I am sorry, Miss Yukino… But sadly, you _may _forget to disable it. While I am caring for your kids, it would be wrong to undergo my mode into you, as I am very unique. However, if my _Pleasure Mode _is on, the kids might get caught by it. By law, users that are 18 or older must have my pleasure. But… we _do _have an excellent massage work, no matter what mode we use."

"Aw, you're so sweet and caring. So, can you lock it? I guess it won't be wrong… plus, Asapin might have it at you, seeing that you are adorable."

"I see. Not to worry. I shall give you my most relaxing massage to date. Hold still, please, master."

She began to rub her shoulder blades with her hands. Yukino felt relaxed, as Haruka smiled. Yukino asked, "How about some vibration, Haruka?"

Haruka responded, "Negative. That is when _Pleasure Mode _is on. But I cannot disobey you. This is more relaxing than pulsation."

Yukino moaned, "Oh… That is so… You're right. It _is _relaxing."

"See? I do cooking, cleaning, and anything at all… as long as your children approve of such a thing. Hence my term of _guaranteed service._"

She beeped and said, as she got up, "Master. All done. I must recharge now. Good night, my master."

She shut down, as Yukino plugged her in. She then blushed completely and cringed, "Darn! She's too cute!"

She carried her to her bed, laying her down, and covering her up. She went to bed and smiled. She looked at her face and said, "Even when she's recharging, it's like she's sleeping still. She's simply a cute little robot."

She fell asleep, as Sakura was watching over, from behind the door. She gasped, as she saw Haruka in bed.

"No…" She cringed, "It cannot be true…"

She then huffed, as she was tired, "No. It's got to be a mistake. Mom and Dad love each other."

She went to her room, as she felt relieved.

* * *

That was the start of a terrible day. The kids, the next morning, were on their way to school. The Maiden began to clean the house, in a blinding speed. Yukino appeared and was feeling uneasy.

"Gee. I have work today, and you don't seem to be in a very wearisome pace."

"Don't I always? In my _CareWare, _I'm very durable. But it isn't always about durability. My _CareWare _is much more."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, my job is to follow the three rules, even if those are young, infant, elderly, or otherwise. I may be a robot, but I have standards. While it doubles my capability of functioning at 110%, my _CareWare _cares for everybody I see, no matter who they are. Take your children, for example. While you tend to not visit them, just for fun, while you're at work, my job is to keep them happy. You can just call me a _Nanny for Hire_."

"But you don't look like a nanny."

"Of course not! Miss Sawachika and Miss Mizuhara, my founders and creators, go by that rule, solely. Maidens are _not _your domesticated androids, you know."

Yukino said, "About that whole _CareWare _thing, I'm not surprised by the results. Sakura told me that you seemed… well, creepy."

Haruka giggled, "She'll take time. Besides, she doesn't hate me. She needed to take some time to know me better. And hey, you're loaded! You pay 2,500 Yen for my services, each month. I'm happy for you, Mrs. Master."

Yukino said, as she was confused, "She's cute… but she's so misunderstanding."

**XXXXX**

That afternoon, Haruka was recharging, while on _Stand-By Mode_, waiting for the kids to come home. And then…

"I'm home!" A male voice called out.

Haruka awoke and approached a man with black hair and a detective uniform.

"Hello. Are you a guest?" She asked.

It was Yukino's husband, Souichiro Arima. He took one glimpse of the Maiden and asked, "Uh… Do I know you?"

Haruka asked, as she processed, "_Identifying… Processing…"_

"A robot?" he thought, "Why is _she _here? And also, who is she?"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. A Mini Maiden and her Master

_**Chapter 2  
A Mini-Maiden and her Master**_

* * *

Arima arrived at home, seeing Haruka at his home. He just returned from a case, as the robot maid approached him, still processing. He asked, "Who are you?"

Haruka responded, "Yes. I am Haruka Model #H1R851. I am a Maiden for Hire, owned by Yukino Arima, here to care for her children."

"Yuki?"

"Yes."

"You know my wife? Arima asked.

"Wife?" She gasped, "One second…"

She scanned.

_Processing… Processing… Yukino Arima… Married… DING!_

She bowed, "Good day to you, Mr. Arima. Welcome to Yukino's home."

He cried, "I live here, too, you stupid robot!"

She gasped, "Oops… I forget. The master is at work, while the kids are at school. Would you care to make yourself at home? Allow me to perform my duties, since you are a guest."

She grabbed his arm and giggled, "Oh. Kay. Let us get you to your seat, sir."

"WAIT! I live here! I'm not a guest! Did Yukino put up with this?"

"No. Master is giving me the orders."

He was forced on the couch, seated, as Haruka fluffed his pillow. She smiled, "Now, my dear… uh… What's your name?"

He replied, "It's Souichiro Arima… I am a detective, taking a break, before my next shift…"

He yelled, "AND QUIT FLUFFING THAT PILLOW!"

She put it down and blushed, "Sir, I shall serve you tea."

She left to the kitchen, as Arima thought, "This thing… Since when did she get a robot girl? She looks like some kind of child. But, nowadays, Maidens for Hire are smaller, compared to normal women. I wonder why I haven't heard of it."

_They were introduced DURING the end of Kare Kano, by the way…_

He sighed, "Well, I might as well relax, since I get some pampered treatment. Reminds me of the old days…"

She returned, with a tray of cookies and tea. She placed it on the table, as she bowed. She spoke, "Now, will I serve you a cup of tea?"

He said, "Sure… But just a little. I have to go, soon."

Haruka picked up the teapot, while holding on to the handle, and poured tea in his cup. It was a clear brown tea. He took a sip, as he thought, "Seemed bitter… She's not used to making tea, huh?"

Haruka bowed, "Sorry, sir. I can tell that you don't like my tea."

Arima said, "NO! No, it's fine. It's all good, but… It almost feels…"

"Bland? I'm sorry. I shall whip up _another _batch of tea, right away."

Arima stopped her, "No, no. It's okay. It's good… just not what I thought it would be. You did well, but that's because you're new at tea-making."

Haruka beeped, "Actually, I am programmed to create about _Five Million _known recipes for tea, cookies, cakes, and other enjoyable delicacies."

Arima was stunned, "I should've guessed… You're a unique little one, aren't you?"

"Sorry. All my brothers and sisters are like that. We are made for _Quality _and _Guaranteed Service_."

She sat by him and said, "So, tell me about yourself, since you're a guest here. In fact, there's so much Master wanted me to know about you, Souichi."

"Souichi?" He thought.

He replied, "Well, I have been working on a case. I am a policeman, who was graduated from Police School."

"Ooh! You think you'll make ICPO? Something Tomo Model V2 once told me… I don't recall."

"Well, not yet. But I have been on the beat, for a while now. If Yukino were here, I'd tell her about the day. For now, I'm going to rest, until I am in need of that case. Besides, it's better to rest than be with that annoying Hideaki."

"That's bad."

"No, it's not. But with _you _here, it's like not being lonely. You're pretty cute… for a robot."

"Thank you. I wish to kiss you, but A) I am owned by my master, Yukino Arima, and B) my _Pleasure Mode _is turned off. But, if you like, I can relax you to sleep, before Master comes home. Stay as long as you like, until she arrives."

Arima smiled, "That's sweet of you."

She then asked, "By the way, I am curious. Do you love my master?"

He replied, "Master is such a vulgar word… Plus, yes. I love her. I've known her since high school, and we've gotten closer than ever. We met in the first month, been together in the second, and dated in the third."

"Wow… You have such a good wife."

"I know. But at the very least, you don't want to know how we wedded."

"No, I won't. It is all classified, to you."

She laid him down and said, "Master should be home, real soon. Please rest on the couch."

She draped a blanket over him and removed his shoes. She grabbed the tray, as Arima fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, there was no phone call. Haruka appeared and approached his feet. She grabbed one and pulled the covers over his feet. This is normal, since if her _Pleasure Mode _is on, she'd lick and massage them. But she's no fool. She went to her room, only to recharge, before waiting for Yukino.

_Stand-By Mode… Begin…_

She closed her eyes and was charging up.

**XXXXX**

"I'm home!" Yukino called, "Haruka! Are you there?"

She then saw Souichiro, sleeping on the couch, given the _Maiden Treatment_, from earlier. She blushed, as she snuck past him. She saw Haruka, seated and plugged in. Yukino stroked her brown hair and said, "You took care of him, do you?" She whispered.

She kissed her on the forehead, as Haruka woke up. She gasped, as she felt it, "Master! What's with the kiss?"

Yukino said, "Sorry. But you _did _kind of help him. He came home… and you _did _make him relax. That's my husband for you."

Haruka blushed, "I didn't know… I thought he was a guest. I'm sorry."

She hugged her and said, "I'm not mad, Haruka. I'm just happy that you came to my family, even if we are busy, all the time."

Haruka closed her eyes and smiled, "Master…"

They continued to hug, as Arima woke up. He saw Yukino, hugging the robot, and was shocked.

"Yukino! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He cried.

"Whoa! Souichi! I'm sorry… I was thanking our Maiden for-."

"YOU bought her for this?"

"It was for the kids! And you and Asapin were too busy! Besides, I have it all taken care of! Haruka, our Maiden, will tend to the kids, while we-."

"What about Hideaki? Isn't _he _supposed to watch the kids?"

"Oh, he's too busy with Art College. He'll be fine. For now, we'll use _her, _all while we're working. And who knows? She's very nice with the kids. And she's an excellent cook."

"Yeah, but…"

He stammered, as Yukino laughed. Haruka watched on and was simply confused. She responded, "I wonder if Maidens and Butlers quarrel like that."

* * *

For months, the Arima Family tended to Haruka, like she was a servant, babysitter, and a helper, all in one. Of course, her role as the Maiden was amazing, almost as much as being part of the family. But not all members were happy about her. Sakura felt unhappy that the family is noticing the robot, and not her. Although, she is very jealous about the Maiden, Sakura figured that she can go with it.  
Of course, everything changed a bit. Haruka once visited her, during her homework, and taught her some stuff she could try. They continued to study, but every time Haruka made a smile, Sakura felt uneasy.

And while Sakura was too concerned over the Maiden, her grades went higher, thanks to her teachings. She'd figure that she's becoming very helpful. Perhaps, _too _helpful. She _still _didn't like her, on account that she sleeps with her Mother. But one day…

* * *

Sakura approached the Maiden and was angry. She couldn't take much of the robot girl that has taken her role in the house. She asked her, as she finished with the laundry, "Why? Why do you always hurt me?"

"Come again?" Haruka asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" She yelled, "Ever since you came here, my life is a nightmare! Why on earth are you taking Mom and Dad?"

Haruka smiled, "Oh, come now, Sakura. I don't intend to be a burden. I am simply your mother's Maiden for Hire, and nothing more. However, she _does _find me… adorable."

Sakura gasped, "WHa? WhHa… NO. Mom called me that, when I was young, and same went for Hideaki-San!"

Haruka held her and said, "Now, now. There's no need for tears. I still love you, even if you are a child. I am simply you and your brothers' nanny. I may not look it, but _one day_, I may be improved for children, in my need…"

Sakura shoved her and cried, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! Why are you doing this? Hideaki is busy with Art College, Mom's at work, and Dad's still on a case! Don't you _dare _tell me to be at your service! I don't like you, since you and Mom are chummy."

Haruka beeped, "No. I wasn't. Master is being nice to me, even in a family-orientated lifestyle. I do not wish to be hazed, but I'm only doing you a favor. You may not like me, but I am…"

"Shut up! Why won't you leave her alone? Mom is a great woman, but she doesn't need automation, like you!"

"Oh, don't let it go to your head, kid. I only observe your mother, only to see if she's worthy of being a wife and 3 kid-haver."

"What?"

Sakura was nervous, as Haruka made a stern smirk. She then explained, "Now, _don't _get the wrong idea, but I am _nowhere _near evil. I just want your mother for myself. It won't be long, before my _other _mode is activated. Sadly, you'd understand, but only because while you're here. Hear me out, Sakura Arima… My master will own me, for the RIGHT moment. I know that one day she'll grow to love me."

She then frowned, as she blushed, "But… But I am _not _taking her away from you… _EVER!_ As her Maiden for Hire, my master, your mother, will own me… just for all of you. Suo-kun, Ai-kun, Souichi-kun, and Yuki-chan, even you…"

She hugged her and said, "Just don't be angry at me… I want to be with you, always. Maybe when the time's right, I can give you _anything _you want."

Sakura smirked evilly, "Anything?"

Haruka smiled, as Sakura remarked, "Okay… I know the _perfect _job for me to do to you…"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Yukino went to find Sakura. She opened the door and found her in the backyard. She let out a gasp, as she saw Haruka, a bit tired and with her skin scarred a bit. She was holding a kendo stick, while facing Sakura, who was in her kendo gear.

"So, make sure to swing at a fast pace; a matter of 20 miles per hour. Make a steady pace and use a swift strike." Haruka spoke, as she adjusted her stick.

Sakura responded, "Thanks! Now I hope to win the _Junior Division Kendo Tournament_."

"At this pace, you will! I'm counting on you!"

She smiled, as Sakura giggled, "Thank you for the lessons. Who knew that a Maiden can learn self-defense?"

"It's in our programming. _CareWare _counts it as a beauty of protection, including fights. We only protect our masters and his or her friends and families."

Yukino smiled and said, "Wow. Sakura is getting along with Haruka, at last. I was gonna scold her, since Suo and Ai heard that she hated her, but I knew that, in time, she'll be friendly."

She called to her, "Sakura! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Sakura bowed to Haruka, as she went to her mother. Haruka stood in place and felt a pain in her waist. She held her stomach and examined herself.

_Warning… Too much stress in Maiden Unit's abdominal area… Must inform master of fixing me… Unit shutdown in ten minutes… before rebooting…_

She went inside, as Sakura was being scolded.

"Mom, I know I said that, but I'm starting to like her! She even gave me kendo lessons!" Sakura said.

"I don't care!" Yukino scolded, "Haruka Model is _not_ a toy for martial arts. I want you to apologize to her."

"I already did… Besides, if she broke, I'd call the company for you. She seemed friendly, but her body feels light."

"Well, be that as it may, I don't want you to hurt her again. She's a Maiden for Hire; _not _a crash-test dummy. Don't ever do that again, without my permission. I _do _love you, but I have to be strict about it."

Sakura whined, "MOM! I'm sorry, alright! I was worried that Haruka might replace us! You _do _love us, but…"

Yukino cried, "Is _that _why? Oh, Sakura, don't be ridiculous. I was testing her _other _functions, to which you will _not _know, until you're older. Luckily, I'd be happy to tell you that she's in pure condition."

Haruka walked in and said, "Thanks, Master… but would you be a dear and shut me off? I am in constant pain…"

Sakura cringed, as Yukino asked, "What happened?"

Haruka shook, "My abdominal capacitor is damaged. I must be fixed, at once."

Sakura sobbed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you hard."

Haruka blushed, "There's no need, Sakura. It wasn't your fault, at all… but I must be turned off, before I go and become a-. _ERROR! ERROR!_"

Yukino quickly turned her off, as Sakura sobbed, "Mom, I'm so sorry. I should've asked you. I didn't mean to…"

Yukino hugged Sakura and said, "It's okay, Sakura. I promise you will have Haruka fixed. But from now on, you train at your kendo class, and _not _with Haruka."

"I promise."

She continued to cry, as Yukino called the number on the phone, for the_ Maidens for Hire _company. She was relieved that repairs are FREE, but also that it was just a damaged part. Luckily, since she's a newer model, her replacement parts were also FREE of charge; but just this one time.

Haruka was fixed, as she continued to serve the Arima family. However, Yukino felt uneasy about her maid, after a year had passed…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Heart in the Family, Ticking

_**Chapter 3  
Heart in the Family, Ticking**_

* * *

After a year of Haruka's services to Yukino and her family, she and the young doctor were in bed together, having a chat.

"Tell me," Haruka asked, "Do you usually hang in bed, alone?"

"Well, yes," Yukino replied, "It's just… Well, Souichi is gone, and has been, for a while. In fact, I _do _feel lonely."

She then asked, "Still no on _Pleasure Mode _enabled?"

Haruka responded, "Still no."

"Rats."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"It's simple… You know how expensive masseuses are? At this rate, a Maiden's vibration massage is no charge. I don't mind enabling it, and then disabling it, after that."

"Master, I wish to do so, but we both agreed that, since one year, you have agreed to disable my mode. At the very least, it may be stressful and too hard to hold, but I'm still happy. Even though I help do the chores, the homework, and even the practicing, I enjoy everything that I do. Besides, it's been a whole year, and you have been so faithful to me, despite some problems."

"Hey, now… There's no need to be so emotional."

"I'm not. I'm just saying the words that are all true. Yukino, I know it's lonely, but he _may _come home soon. How about I pitch in for him, as a father figure?"

"You don't look like him."

"Bad idea. Okay, then… How's this: _Mister Hideaki _will tend the kids, if he's available, but only _I _be the babysitter, on the others. Plus, it's better to have me, than some creepy guy who is so handsome."

Yukino sighed, "Okay. But, only if you agree to stay off your mode. To be honest, I wanted to experience these robots, like you… So, what say we forget it and go to sleep?"

Haruka beeped and plugged herself in. She smiled, "Thanks. You're a sweet woman. In fact, if you want to try, you may. But I must reset my default settings, from whence before."

"I think you're right," Yukino said, as Haruka lied down.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her room, pondering over Haruka. She felt bad for all the things she did, including damaging her in kendo practice, which was accidental.

"She's a machine," she thought quietly, "She's not like us… Of course, having to go through a year of hell with her… it's too much. And now, _this_. Mom hates me now."

She doesn't.

"I know she's a robot; not a toy," she whispered, "But I am starting to regret having a Maiden for Hire, around the house. Mom's right…"

She said this to Sakura, months ago, following the repair job:  
_"Sakura, let's agree on this," Yukino said, "She's not human. She's our maid and babysitter. However, we must treat her at home, like she's __now__ one of the family, even though your father and Asapin are away. I don't want to see her die, you know."_

_Sakura asked, "But, Mom… It's only because I-."_

"_No excuses!" Yukino scolded, "Just PROMISE me you won't do this again. She may be like us, but she's delicate. And if I catch you do that again, you're in trouble."_

_Sakura sobbed, "I'm sorry, Mom. It's just… I feel bad that we have to keep her, as long as you have your say."_

_Yukino smiled, "She changed my life. And hopefully, your life will be changed, since she cares for you and your brothers."_

_Sakura hugged her and wept. Yukino whispered, "Shh… No, don't cry. Mommy's here."_

Sakura lied back down, feeling really dejected.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura approached the Maiden, as she was washing the dishes. She tugged her skirt hem and asked, "Miss Haruka… Would you take me to school today?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Sakura," Haruka said, "I don't know if I could. Besides, your mother gave me the order to _not _listen to you, since the accident."

"Yes, I know. And I am so sorry. I wouldn't even think of destroying you. Mom loved you, like she is another daughter. I mean, you are very small… and cute."

"Thanks for saying that."

Sakura went to school, by herself, as Haruka finished the dishes.

**XXXXX**

Haruka was on the couch, as she waited for Yukino to come home. However, as she waited, Sakura's words cut deep within her.

"_YOU KNOW WHAT!" She yelled, "Ever since you came here, my life is a nightmare! Why on earth are you taking Mom and Dad?"_

_Haruka smiled, "Oh, come now, Sakura. I don't intend to be a burden. I am simply your mother's Maiden for Hire, and nothing more. However, she __does__ find me… adorable."_

_Sakura gasped, "WHa? WhHa… NO. Mom called me that, when I was young, and same went for Hideaki-San!"_

_Haruka held her and said, "Now, now. There's no need for tears. I still love you, even if you are a child. I am simply you and your brothers' nanny. I may not look it, but __one day__, I may be improved for children, in my need…"_

…

"_Master is being nice to me, even in a family-orientated lifestyle. I do not wish to be hazed, but I'm only doing you a favor. You may not like me, but I am…"_

"_Shut up! Why won't you leave her alone? Mom is a great woman, but she doesn't need automation, like you!"_

"_Oh, don't let it go to your head, kid. I only observe your mother, only to see if she's worthy of being a wife and 3 kid-haver."_

"_What?"_

_Sakura was nervous, as Haruka made a stern smirk. She then explained, "Now, __don't__ get the wrong idea, but I am __nowhere__ near evil. I just want your mother for myself. It won't be long, before my __other__ mode is activated. Sadly, you'd understand, but only because while you're here. Hear me out, Sakura Arima… My master will own me, for the RIGHT moment. I know that one day she'll grow to love me."_

Haruka shook and said, "Sakura…"

She held herself and whispered, "I'm not…"

Yukino returned, as Haruka woke up. Yukino then asked, "How have you been doing?"

Haruka turned away and said, "Master… I want to know… What is my _real _purpose of why I came here, for one whole year?"

Yukino smiled and said, as she held her hands, "You really want to know? I'm lonely…"

She whispered, "Souichi has been gone for months, now, and it's not the same."

She sobbed, "I just wanted someone to talk to… Asapin said that he'll mind the kids, himself, but… I just can't take it."

She wept, as she blubbered, "You mean SO MUCH! So much to me… I'm sorry…"

Haruka wiped her tears and said, "That's what I wanted to hear. Why would you do that? Souichi-kun loves you, very much… In fact, if he was somehow shot, during duty, that would be terrible. But, at least you got friends that talk to you."

She placed her hand on her cheek and continued, "And you wanted a friend, who wants to cure loneliness… I think I can oblige to you, since you lied to me about-."

"NO! No, I mean, you can _still _watch them, but only if Hideaki is gone, for the moment. I never meant to hurt you, on the inside. So, will you forgive me?"

Haruka blushed and said, as she smiled, "Okay."

They both shared a hug, as Haruka felt happier than ever. Sakura, coming back from school, in shock, watched on, as she was upset over Haruka. She dashed off, as Suo and Ai followed.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Suo asked.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura shouted, "That poser android has been here, _long enough_! I want her gone!"

She scowled and snapped, "I don't even want my mother to fawn over a cute robot girl! I WANT… I WANT…"

She wept, "I want my mother back…"

She dropped to her knees, as Haruka heard her cries. She hugged Sakura and said, "No, now… Now… Now…"

She giggled, "If you want something to say, go ahead."

Sakura sobbed, "I don't wanna be left out! I love Mom! Why don't you build a family? I don't care, anymore!"

Yukino shouted, "Sakura! Shame on you! Have you no right to spite our robot maid?"

Haruka declared, "It is okay, Master. I get what she's saying now."

She said to Sakura, "Do you _really _want me gone? Well, if I did, I wouldn't have the chance to use _CareWare _on you. After all, I care for all of you. I'm a brand-new model, but with the same heart, as you. So, don't be sad. My programming is to make sure that you won't ever be sad and miserable, since your father is gone."

Sakura wailed, as she cried on her shoulder. Haruka patted her head, as Yukino said, "Let me. If she wanted you gone, she would've said so. Now, I have a good mind to-."

Haruka shouted, "MASTER! PLEASE! If you care for your daughter, you take my word for it! I don't have love, per se; I have it installed, as a way to show affection and child love. And when I said that, it's because this Maiden follows the most important rule of them all: _guaranteed service _and _making the user happy_ (Okay, that's _two _rules). Sakura doesn't want me gone. Do you?"

Sakura shook her head and sobbed, "No. I'm sorry I ever yelled at you. Please, just say that you stay. If you do, I'll try not to break you."

Yukino held Sakura and said, "Honey… No… It's okay. When I said that she's not a toy, I mean only to _not _treat her like a child's toy. I say that you can have fun with her."

Sakura smiled and hugged her mother, "Mom! I love you. I'm sorry that this Maiden broke me…"

"Why should it? You know that I love all three of you – you, Suo-kun, and Ai-kun. Just, from now on…"

She kissed her and said, "From now on… behave around her, okay? You know better."

"Yes, Mom…"

Haruka smiled and said, "Well, now that that's all settled… How about we have dinner?"

Sakura asked, "Can I help you with the dishes?"

The Maiden bowed, "Sure. I loved to."

Yukino smiled, as she saw her daughter and her Maiden help out. She then went to her couch and lied down.

"Phew… What a day…"

* * *

Years later, after Sakura graduated from High School, Yukino lent Haruka to her, after owning her for nearly a decade. She lived by herself, as she treated her Maiden like Yukino did. She then ordered her Maiden to clean her house, as she was preparing for the greatest day ever – her wedding to Hideaki Asaba.

Haruka smiled, as she finished, "I'm happy for you, today, Master."

Sakura, with her long black hair and long blue dress, said, "Well, I loved Hideaki, ever since I started High School. In any case, the house looked spotless."

"Incidentally, I never asked. How did you propose to him?"

"Well, funny story… I proposed to him, after he said that he'll see me, during graduation. When he smiled at me, I popped the question, grabbing his hand and kneeled to him, like they always do. And when I did, he grew shocked. Of course, he never bothered answering. But after I graduated, he said yes."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Yeah! Just think! I'll be the first Arima female, in a long time, to be married and have grandchildren soon, for Mom and Dad."

She then stopped smiling, as she turned to Haruka. She said, "Miss Haruka… I just wanted to say… Thank you. Mother had you for ten years, and she ended your services with her, just for me. Besides, it won't be easy, since I'm on my own now… Plus, Hideaki seemed to be worried about me, in his nervous tricks. You've made me have courage. And you've made me change… since I heard stories about my _other _grandfather."

Haruka blushed and said, "I know I have. And you know Miss Yukino really cared for you, since you were the eldest child. Anyway, it's very exciting for you to be married."

"Yeah. Haruka, listen, since Mom had you, for Dad's absence, I hope we'll be great friends."

She hugged her and added, "Master… You were the only one who cared for me, after a change of heart. I hope we'll be friends, too. And to be honest, I've heard stories about Asaba from her. Whatever happens, I'm sure that your mom and dad are proud of you…"

Sakura thought, "I wonder if they'll be disgusted by it."

She asked, "Miss Haruka, how about we go to the wedding, together? You can be my bridesmaid; or, in this case, brides-_maiden_."

Haruka shook her head no and said, "No. I'm happy now. I've been built for over ten years now, my body is breaking down a bit. Luckily, the Maiden Models, just like me, are still in working condition. But it may take years, before my kind becomes obsolete. So, I cannot come with you. But give me pictures of your reception. Also, I never met Asaba… Yukino hid me from him, many times. I obeyed her, though. Maybe you can make me meet him."

Sakura smiled, as she grabbed her bag and left to see her mother, "Okay. I need to see Mom, first. I'll tell her that you couldn't come. Just make sure that you be ready for him…"

Haruka winked, "Good luck, and be safe…"

"I will!"

She left, as Haruka sat down on a chair and was recharging. She smiled and said, "Master Sakura… I hope you'll be happy with your one true love. That's what I have for you… my heart to you. I am here… for you… because…"

She wound down, "You're… my… friend…"

She bowed down and was motionless. She was on stand-by, as her batteries were low. She was then completely shut down, while plugged in. Coming from an old model (since she was produced, ten years ago), she must have lots of wear and tear in her.

She waited for Sakura, all night… hoping to give her her services, with her brand-new husband.

In the end, Yukino cared for Haruka, for her loneliness… while Sakura cared for her, as a friend. A Maiden that lasted ten years, mending a family's heart, lasts a lifetime.

And, as usual, Sakura kept her promise. She gave her a picture of Asaba and herself, on their wedding day, being carried off.  
I guess sometimes Maidens can be lucky, too… since it changes everybody, as well.

* * *

_**Meanwhile… Rewinding the clock…**_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Petalburg City, Caroline, May's mother, called to her and Max.

She said, "May, Max, your father is completely busy in the gym. I figured that it's time I tell you of a surprise."

She then said to them that she and Norman purchased a Maiden for Hire for her family. Max was shocked, while May was disgusted.

"Oh, great! I finish up a huge Grand Festival, and we get a robot to help?" She griped.

May was unhappy about the Maidens for Hire, ever since she competed in the Grand Festival, weeks ago. She ended in 3rd place. She had a thing for robot maids, since her recent mechanical experience.

_The "Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys" movie…_

"May, that attitude isn't getting you nowhere!" Caroline scolded, "If you want to be nice, you should be grateful to give her a try."

Max smirked, "Believe me, Mom. Sis is still a bit traumatized over some mechanical stuff. I'll bet we can recharge her with either a Magenton or a Luxio, if we have one. But luckily, let's hope she's more playful than May."

May glared, "What did you say about me?"

He replied, "Well, I'm telling it like it is."

Caroline smiled, as May bowed, "Sorry, Mom. I guess I'll give it a try. I mean, _how bad _can one robot be?"

Caroline replied, "Plenty. That is why I am giving her to you, for hoping of your coping skills."

"WHAT? ME?" May gasped.

"Well, you _kinda _did get angry at one of your fans."

"It's not like that! He called me a waste of time, since I lost my first Grand Festival, long ago!"

"My decision is final, May. She'll be working for us, but it's under _your _name."

She then gave her an ultimatum:  
_"If YOU so much trash your friend, during her first week, then you get NO dinner for a month!"_

"A MONTH?" May gasped.

Max giggled, "Busted…"

May cringed, as she was sad. She then said, "I'll do it… I mean, how bad can it be? Maidens for Hire tend to be nice, right?"

Max whispered, "Not always…"

Caroline left, as May was groaning…

"I'm screwed."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Yuki, I Know You Verily

_**Chapter 4  
Yuki, I Know You Verily**_

* * *

One week later, May got her Maiden from the mail. She was in a huge box, as May carried her in. She placed it on top and panted heavily. She opened the package and pulled out her Maiden, dressed in a blue and green maid uniform and a neck-length auburn bob. She stood her straight, carefully trying to make sure she doesn't break. Caroline appeared and said, "May, do not break her. At least, you use the instructions."

May responded, "Yes, Mom."

Caroline approached May and gave her a small yellow block. She told her to open her mouth and eat it. The block was an edible piece of natural candy. Caroline gave a piece to May, twice a day… She ate it and swallowed it.

"You seemed overworked," Caroline smiled, "I'll set it up for you. But remember… You make sure the Maiden is not broken. It's free for repairs, but under no circumstances that you have serious injuries."

May pouted, "I will be careful."

She plugged her in and tried to find her POWER button. She then read the instructions.

"_Congratulations on owning Maiden for Hire – Model # V16489 – Yuki Model. She is here for your guaranteed service. _Hmm…_ To activate your Maiden, plug her in; next, open her back neck panel and then press her button, located on the back of her neck, inside._"

Caroline said, "Inside? The Maidens have been improving. Plus, we don't want _accidental _shut-offs and button pushing."

May sighed, "Yes, Mom…"

She opened her neck panel and pressed her button. She blushed and closed her eyes. The Maiden shook and whirred, as she opened her LED brown eyes. She turned to May and bowed to her.

"Good day to you, little May," she said, "I am your Maiden for Hire. My name is Yuki Model # V16489. Please call me Yuki. I am here for your guaranteed service."

May said, "Hello… I guess. It's nice to meet you…"

She was nervous, as Caroline said, "Be nice to her. And if anything you need help, call me."

She left, as May was nervous. She said, "You… Yuki… I'm not used to machines, but I'll try. If you can cook, clean, and do anything, prove it!"

Yuki said, "May. May, I know your mother wanted to get you to know me better, but I'll do my best to serve you well. After all, she paid me for 2,500 Yen."  
_A pre-made Maiden Model (2,000 Yen) + CareWare (500 Yen)_

She hugged May and giggled, "I am programmed with _CareWare_, which improves all my functions. As long as your mother and father approve of it, I shall give you anything you desire."

She blushed, "It'll be nice to see you."

May was in a pale blue look. She groaned, "You're suffocating me."

**XXXXX**

Yuki was cleaning May's room, as May was in the swings, swinging up and down. Yuki called to her, by the window, "Miss May, please come inside, before you try to hurt yourself."

"In a minute, Miss Maiden!" May called, as she swung higher.

Yuki continued to clean, really fast, as May got off the swings. She landed on her feet and was unscathed. She ran inside, as Yuki approached the front door. May slammed the door, inadvertently, into Yuki's face. She dropped to the floor, on her butt. She held her face and groaned, "Ow…"

May gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry! Yuki, I'm sorry! Are you hurt?"

Yuki showed her face, which was unscathed. But she felt pain. She replied, "Oh, it was an accident. You didn't mean to. I should be careful."

She winked, as May was in fear, "I hope Mother didn't see it."

Yuki got up and said, as she held her hand, "It'll be fine. Maidens for Hire _never _bleed, or bruise. We just break. But I suggest that you don't break me. I'm delicate."

"Of course. Just like Daddy's training machines, when he trains his Slaking."

"Slak-King? _Does not compute! Slaking is not in memory banks…_"

"You don't know Pokémon? What a weird android… You should meet them. I got Slakings, Vigoroths, and Slakoths."

Yuki started to shake and spark, "_ERROR! ERROR!_"

But then, Caroline appeared and saw Yuki malfunctioning. She yelled at May, "What did you do?"

May cried, "I was telling her about my dad's Pokémon! She couldn't compute! Honest!"

Caroline relaxed Yuki and said, "Yuki, please calm down! The names may be new to you, but-."

Yuki regained herself and remarked, "Miss Caroline, I'm sorry… I was curious, but-."

Caroline turned to May, "May! Shame on you! Didn't I tell you to come to me, before you teach her?"

May pouted, "I didn't mean to…"

Caroline scolded, "You leave the Pokémon to Norman. That's all. _He'll _teach her, provided if he _does _come back."

Yuki replied, "Oh, I don't mind. It's nice to learn from new users like her. Only, please make sure to be coherent, next time."

May sighed, "It won't happen again, Yuki. I didn't mean to say it."

Yuki hugged her and said, "And I also forgive you for hurting me, with the door, earlier."

Caroline shouted, "SHE DID WHAT?"

Yuki bowed, "It was an accident. I called her to come in, but she barged in and I was hit. Of course, it didn't break. I'm OK!"

She turned away and said, "Now, excuse me. I must finish up her room."

Caroline shouted, "Yuki! You get to the dishes now, and get dinner ready."

She turned to May and ordered, "And as for you… You go to your room and clean up the rest of the mess, until dinner is ready!"

"But, Mom…" May pleaded.

"Now, young lady!"

"Yes, Mom…"

She walked to her room and shut the door. Caroline bowed and said, "I'm terribly sorry. My daughter needs to cope with her actions. She's been acting rude, lately. She once yelled at a fan for hazing her."

Yuki smiled, "Oh, it's okay. Forget it. She needed a little love, from me."

"See that you do."

She and Yuki left, as May was cleaning her room. All she did was pick up her clothes and put them in the laundry basket. Yuki did the rest. May pouted, "Why did she yell at me? That door slam was an accident."

She sat down on her bed and huffed, "Stupid Maiden… She tattled on me… I wish she'd go away. It's under my name, so, I _will_!"

She then had a second thought, "But if Mom finds out, I'm grounded for life… I cannot risk losing Yuki, after _just one day_. I need her, just so I can be myself. But still… Why didn't she punish me, after the door hit her face?"

She got up and went to the door. Yuki opened it and saw May, about to leave. She insisted, "I'm sorry, May. But your mother informed me that dinner is coming. Besides, she ordered me to make sure that you cannot leave, until dinner is ready."

"WHAT?" May shouted, "IS SHE MAD AT ME FOR HURTING YOU?"

"I don't know. But it _was _an accident. I'm only here to take care of you, since you're very young. As a Maiden for Hire, under the _CareWare App_, it's my job to make sure that children like you cannot be treated wrong. You see, my job is to follow the three rules, even if those are young, infant, elderly, or otherwise. I may be a robot, but I have principles. While it doubles my ability of functioning at 110%, my _CareWare _cares for everybody I see, no matter who they are. Since you are Miss Caroline's daughter, it's my job to do so."

"But…"

"But, nothing. I am your Maiden for Hire, and that's all."

"Is it okay to fire you, immediately?"

"Negative. You can only own your Maiden for Hire, for a minimum of, at least, a week. After that, it is up to you. Standard bylaws in our programming. You have me for just today, so far."

May sighed, "Rats."

Yuki smiled, as she patted her hair, "Aw, don't be upset. You'll get used to me. Hopefully, you can be happy for me, once you're being treated."

May held her face and said, "Yeah. But I wish that you'd be like a real mother. _CareWare _means nothing, if it has no heart."

Yuki laughed, "Aw, you're funny! It does, at any."

She left, as she said, "Dinner will be ready soon. Please be patient."

May growled, "_As any… _As if!"

She landed on her bed and groaned, "This sucks! I cannot fire her yet, I cannot tease her, I cannot hurt her… If she were broken, and there are fees for repairs, I'm dead."

May sighed, "Well, I'll have to ride it out. Maybe Mom will understand if I tell her."

She declared, "From now on, since I must be nice to her, I'll watch what I do, around Yuki."

She sighed, as she lied down on her pillow, "But how? I don't know anything about machines like her!"

She fell asleep, as Yuki was fixing dinner.

**XXXXX**

At dinner, Caroline was worried about May. She did not appear at the table. She was still in her room. Yuki appeared from her room and asked, "Why is she in her room? She fell asleep."

Caroline got up and said, "Oh, my. She must be upset. I better go talk to her."

She went to May's room, as Yuki served a dish of curry to Max. She said, "Is your sister upset over something?"

Max said, "Enh. She's always like that, whenever we have a fight or something. But she learns from her mistakes. After all, we hung out with her friends, Ash and Brock, during her journey. Plus, I usually give the knowledge, while she-."

"That's fine," Yuki remarked, "But, that must be tough for her. I hear that she was very talented."

"Indeed. She's a Pokémon Coordinator. But lately she's been taking a break."

"Wonderful. I wish I knew what it means…"

Max smiled, as he asked her, "Say… How come you cannot eat with us?"

Yuki said, "I don't eat. ALL Maidens and Butlers for Hire _never _eat. It might gum up our circuits."

Max sighed, "How does she eat?"

Caroline come out of her room and said to Yuki, "Yuki, would you like to give me a plate, so I can give it to her?"

Yuki stated, "No. Maidens tend to serve the users. _You _are a non-user."

Caroline asked, "Why is that?"

"Is your name May? You purchased me as a present sent to May. I am not a gift, though."

"Just give me the plate. She doesn't want to see you, for the moment."

"Sure. I understand how she is…"

She gave her a plate of curry, as Caroline went back to May's room.

"Mom, is May sick?" Max asked.

Caroline replied, "Uh, you could say that…"

She went inside, as Yuki stood in place. Max began eating, as he was amazed by the food.

"YUMMY!" He cheered, "It's just like Mom's cooking!"

**XXXXX**

That night, Yuki placed May, in her red pajamas, in bed, as she was sleeping. She said, "Is there anything you want me to do, May?"

May yawned, "No, I'm good."

Yuki plugged herself in and sat by her bedside. She bowed her head and clicked her eyes closed. May stared at the Maiden and whispered, "She's looking out for me…"

She got up and grabbed her. She laid her in bed, and covered her with her blanket. She smiled and said, "I hope we'll be friends. I don't get why."

She snuggled by her, in her chest, and said, "She's so soft… like my mom's… It takes me back…"

She fell asleep, as Yuki started to move her arms to her waist. The Maiden whispered, "I love you… my young user…"

She stopped moving, as they were sleeping together.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	6. May's Test of Friendship

_**Chapter 5  
May's Test of Friendship**_

* * *

The next morning, May woke up, and saw Yuki holding her, while lying with her. She gasped, as she could not get out. She cried, "MOM!"

Yuki woke up and saw May. She let out a smile and said, "Good morning, May. Did you have a good rest?"

May smiled, "Why thank you, I had a good re-."

She yelled, "WAIT A MINUTE! Why the heck did you hold me, while I was sleeping?"

Yuki said, "Well, I was lying with you, while I was recharging. I felt like I wanted to protect you…"

May nagged, "I can protect myself, thank you!"

"At your age, I cannot. Sorry. But it's my duty and program to protect you. I'll make it up to you."

Caroline appeared by May's door and asked, "May, are you okay?"

May smiled, "Nothing, Mom. I had to sleep with my Maiden,"

"It's true, Miss Caroline. She put me to bed and slept with her. I figured that she needed company, since yesterday, after what she did." Yuki added.

"Why was there screaming, May?" Caroline asked.

May said, "Sorry… False alarm…"

Yuki got up and bowed, "Forgive me. She snuggled at me, just to feel warm and cozy. After all, I have _CareWare_, not that _other _Mode I have, which is disabled. True."

Caroline asked in anger, "DID YOU SNUGGLE AT HER CHEST?"

May replied, while in a bit tense, "Mom, it was like _you_! It reminded me of how you used to cuddle me, when I was-."

"STOP!" She barked, "May, not another word! I am glad you had to sleep with her, but you cannot… uh… You know what, forget it."

She gave her another yellow block and said, "Here. Now, get washed up and be ready for breakfast."

She added, "But… Have your Maiden bathe you, today."

She left, as May bowed, "Yes, Mom…"

Max smiled, as he walked by, "_You're in trouble~_! _Sissy's in trouble~_!"

May snapped, but Yuki set her aside and said, "May, calm down! No violence, please. Let's get you lathered and scrubbed."

She pouted, "Aw, man…"

**XXXXX**

At the bath, May was in the tub, as she was cleaning her hair. She sighed, "I hate this place. Why the heck does Mom yell at me? I know what I did was uncalled for, but my Maiden was there for me."

She gurgled, "Stupid Maiden…"

Yuki appeared in the bathroom, with a fresh pair of clothes. She said, "Are you enjoying you bath, May?"

May gasped, as she covered herself, "GET OUT! I'M BATHING!"

She then thought and responded, "Oh… wait… You're female… or a reasonable facsimile thereof."

She went back in the water and exclaimed, "Sorry. I'm usually sensitive about myself."

Yuki smiled, "It's fine."

"You're not mad at me for yelling at you?"

"Well, no. I get mad, on occasions, but my emotional circuits tend to be happy, perky, and sweet. But, we have sadness, too."

May said, "Wished that you had some feelings…"

Yuki stated, "That's not true. Most of my basic feelings are installed in me. But I refuse to be so strict. That would waste a lot of energy."

May replied, "Oh, I see…"

She thought, "She is so nice, all the time. She should have time together."

She requested, "Um, Yuki, when I am done with breakfast, perhaps we should go for a walk together."

Yuki smiled, "Sure. But I'll have to ask your mother."

She left, as May smiled and relaxed. She the whispered, "I hope that I can treat her well. She's _my _Maiden."

She finished her bath and began to get dressed.

* * *

That afternoon, May began to play with Yuki at the park. They were sitting in the bench, as May was laughing with her. Yuki asked, "Do you like going out, a lot?"

May said, "I do. I happen to be an outsider. I go for walks, all the time, but I used to ride a bike. It got destroyed, but Dad said that bicycles are replaceable. I don't mind. With the money I am saving, with Mom and Dad, I'm hoping to get a new bike. But walking is good exercise. Mom never took me to go for a walk."

Yuki said, as she got up and extended her hand, "Well, my battery life is about 90%. How about we have a walk together."

"Won't you get messed-up?"

"Of course not. My body is waterproof, in case it rains, or when I fall into the fountain. Salt water, like the pond and river here, is a problem, of course. But we tend to make a use of it, as long as we are in working condition."

"But what about recharging?"

"I'm fine, as long as we finish. Once I reach about 30%, we go home. Did you know that the very first Maidens for Hire were solar-powered? That, of course, was discontinued, for unknown reasons, following the hiring of Model #86662426 – Tomo Model V2, our supervisor in Yagami, Japan."

"Wow, that's interesting knowledge… I suppose I should go for a walk with you."

She held her hand and walked together.

**XXXXX**

They walked down a path, by the tennis courts and playgrounds. They even viewed the trees, as the leaves rustled in the wind. Yuki smiled, as she looked on, with the trees show some green leaves blowing. She remarked, "A beautiful spring day, don't you think?"

May giggled, "Yes, it is. I can see the bugs fly by."

She thought, "I can't say Beautiflies and other Bug Pokémon to her."

Yuki asked, "Do you hear cicadas, sometimes?"

May nodded, "Yes. I love how they chirped."

She added, "Plus, if they are my kind of cicadas, I catch them. If I told you, you'd glitch again."

"I'm not use to your world of _Pokémon _and its habitat, no, thank you. If I meet your father, he'll teach me. But I wish he'd come home, real soon, so I can learn."

"He's a celebrity, all around Japan… mostly in Petalburg City."

"I see…"

Yuki grew worried, as she said, "I saw a picture of your father, and he was amazing. Whatever happened to him?"

May responded, "Well, he usually comes late, which gives Mom an attitude problem. However, they have been speaking on occasions, only to-."

She blushed, "Ohh… I really shouldn't say stuff like that."

Yuki giggled, "Yeah. It's best for the adults to be having these affairs. But it's okay, when-."

She then tripped and fell onto the ground, hurting herself. May held her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… But I may have lost a bit of mobility. Please wait…"

She scanned herself and said, "_Confirm. _My circuits are okay. My feet aren't used to these pathways."

"Good. I thought you might break again."

"Not me. But my body can handle damage, as long as it's not severe. I don't want to break down. That's all. If I break, I cannot work."

"I understand. Mom would give me an earful, if she heard wind of it. I want to try and keep you safe, so you can take care of me."

"You mean it?"

May hugged Yuki and said, "I won't lose you."

She kneeled down and held her tight, as Yuki blushed, still feeling a bit of pain. Minutes later, Caroline came by and found May, hugging Yuki. She called to May, as she was holding Yuki.

"May, are you not hurt?" She asked, in worry.

"Sorry, Mom. My Maiden tripped." May responded.

Caroline asked Yuki, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," Yuki answered, "No, I tripped. May and I were talking, but… but then I landed on the ground. May _did _comforted me, though."

Caroline then said to May, "Honey, if she was about to fall, you should've cared for her."

"But, Mom, I didn't know!"

"I know, and you didn't think fast."

"Yes, I'm sorry. But-."

"May, don't talk back at me. You know that _that _was an accident, but once again, you've learned to be irresponsible."

"I'm sorry… But, she was okay.

Yuki huffed, as she got up. "Now, wait a minute! May only protected me, even if I was damaged a bit! I cannot be a burden, but you're being too strict to your own child! If you do not treat her with respect, you can lose her trust."

Caroline scolded, "Miss Yuki, I understand, but she has been behaving badly, lately. I want her to be taught trust and friendship, while being with other people. She once yelled at a fan for calling her-."

"MOM! NO! STOP IT!"

She hugged Yuki, as Caroline griped, "Young lady, you have to come home. I think you're being irritated by her."

May cried, "NO! I won't! I wanna play with Yuki! She's not like the others, but she's honest to me! Not once I was abusive to her!"

Yuki bowed, "She's right. But she has been worried about me. She may be upset about it, but she's being nice."

May continued to cry, as Caroline sighed. She responded, "I understand… May was just under stress, but-."

May sobbed, "I'm not! We had such a good talk, and she tripped! She's beginning to understand me, since we never talk much, while Dad's away!"

Caroline gasped, as she continued, "I sometimes miss him… But you are never needed, since you are busy, most times. I grow worried about you, Mother. But I just wanted someone to talk to. My new Maiden is awesome! She is easy to talk to, but the Pokémon talk is new to her. Why can't you understand?"

She hugged Yuki, as Caroline responded, "May… I'm sorry. In any case, I am glad you wanted to say it, but don't be mad about it, at me. Besides, what we have together can happen, if I have time. But I want you to adjust your skills of learning how to be nice to people. However, your Maiden for Hire is only here to assist you on your manners and behavior. And she's doing most of your chores."

May replied, "Really?"

Caroline smiled, "It'll be fine… Just go with it. I'm glad you and her are getting along, but it's not enough. I want to learn more from you."

May smiled, "Thanks, Mom. I'll be nice to her."

Caroline walked her daughter and Maiden home, as the sun went behind the clouds.

* * *

Two weeks passed, as May adjusted to her life with Yuki, her Maiden for Hire… She even took her to the park and even a Pokémon Showcase. Norman, her father, taught Yuki most of the Pokémon's names she has been learning. Her life stayed good, as she became nicer to her family. However, one thing remained the same.

Yuki tripped down, landing on the chair, hurting herself. She then slipped and fell on the floor, after she mopped it.

Yuki, the Maiden that May owned, kept having slips and falls. May's family grew worried about her constant falls. Yuki would reply that she's been acting funny. She was tested to see how she went, but so far, there was nothing wrong with her.

She went on, for the next week, which led to a shocking speculation.

* * *

Outside, May and Yuki were admiring the view, as Yuki felt unhappy. She asked May, "May… Do you think I feel dizzy or something? Sometimes I wish I were some kind of weird girl."

May asked, "Well, you aren't. Your clumsiness just increased. I'm saying it, out of honesty, since you fall, a lot, since we got you."

Yuki said, "I know it's not my shoes. They seemed okay. I think there might be a disturbance in my navigational systems. But all signs point to normal."

May said, as she grew upset, "I see… You kind of felt bad about yourself, since you always fall, a lot. However, I always stand by you. You are my Maiden for Hire, you give guaranteed service, and lately, you have been good to me, giving me food that is awesomely good."

Yuki grinned, "Yeah. Lately, I have taught you how to deal with people who haze at you. With me, you seemed nice. If your training is all show, but the fans think your bad, don't yell back. You sometimes have stress inside of you. But, now…"

She hugged May and planted her head on her chest. May blushed, as she was feeling her warmth, while Yuki said, "You know, when you teach me to stay still, without tripping, it's almost like I'm _your _user."

May laughed, "Yeah. But I'm happy for you, nonetheless. I'll stay by your side, always. You've become a friend to me."

They continued to hug and laugh, until Caroline appeared, calling for May and Yuki to come. However… the Maiden's foot pressed down on some dirt, and suddenly slipped down. She grabbed May, tightly, and slipped down onto the ground, crashing down onto a small hill. Caroline was shocked.

"MAY!" She cried.

May got up and was in pain, but she was shocked, after she saw her Maiden on the dirt, when they fell. She saw Yuki, hurt and out cold, sparking from a slit in her neck. She was unconscious, as Caroline ran to May, as she saw what transpired, from the hill. She gasped and shouted, "MAY! What happened?"

May cried, "We slipped! She grabbed onto me, and-!"

Caroline shouted, "NO! You shoved her down and broke her!"

"But, Mom! NO! She slipped and I tried to save her! I knew about it! I tried to help her! Honest!"

"I don't want to hear it! YOU DIDN'T ADJUST TO YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! You broke your Maiden!"

May pouted, as she was upset. She yelled, "WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME? This is _exactly _why you always scold me!"

She cried, as tears ran down her face, "I wish I you'd believe me! I was innocent! I wish you were even nicer to me!"

Caroline was to say something, but May ran past her and sobbed, "Yuki! Why couldn't you believe me?"

"WAIT!" Caroline shouted.

She ran back in the house and went to her room. She locked herself in and started crying in her desk. She sobbed, as Caroline ran to the door. She knocked, "May! May, are you coming for dinner? I know you wanted to talk, but you should, at least, understa-."

"I WANT HER BACK! I WANT YUKI BACK!" She cried out.

Her mom called, "I will. I promise that she'll be fixed. Hopefully, we'll get _her _side of the story. But, for now, we should talk, at dinner."

"GO AWAY!" May shouted, "I AM _NOT _COMING OUT! I'm not hungry!"

She cried, as Caroline was upset, seeing that May was upset that she didn't explain the whole thing to her. All May could do was cry and weep in anger, "I hate you, Mom! I hate you, Mom!"

Caroline sighed, as she heard her. She unlocked the door and stepped back. She said, "May… I'm sorry…"

She turned away, feeling upset. Has May lost her trust, because Yuki broke, and Caroline didn't listen? And why did she unlock her door?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Mother's Forgiveness

_**Chapter 6  
Mother's Forgiveness**_

* * *

A week had passed, and Yuki was all fixed, hoping to spend time with May. However, May never came out of her room. She never moved, she never ate food, and she never bothered moving out. She was completely depressed. Caroline appeared, now and then, giving her daughter some food. But May never touched it. She even offered her a yellow cube. She didn't accept. She asked if she would like to talk. But no answer. Caroline then said, as she was upset, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you… I'll try to ask about what happened, last week."

May didn't responded. Caroline left, as May was still miserable.

**XXXXX**

At the dinner table, the next evening, Yuki started to feel tired. She approached Caroline and asked if May will come out. She responded that she's unhappy. Maybe Yuki would cheer her up. Caroline then asked about the fall she took.

Max asked, "Yeah. I'd like to know if Sis _did _break you! What did she do?"

Yuki pouted, "She did… Nothing…"

Caroline asked, "Why? May didn't rescue you. I thought she broke you, completely."

Yuki smiled, "My servos are working fine… but I feel uneasy."

Caroline inquired, "Well, I want to know. You broke May's fall and you nearly broke. Luckily it was about 50 Yen for a replacement part for your neck. It looked dented."

She insisted, "I want to know. May shoved you down the hill, right?"

Yuki said, "She did nothing. Nothing at all…"

Max cried, "May shoved you and she tumbled down with you!"

Yuki scolded, "Max! Speak when you're told!"

She grabbed a plate of rice and said, "I'll take this to May and when I return, you tell me why May is upset."

She left, entering May's room. She placed her plate by her side and said, "May, Miss Caroline was only looking out for you. I'm only here to make you happy."

She said nothing. She looked up and sobbed, "Yuki… Mommy never believed me. I love you, but I love Mom, more. Why couldn't you say that I almost rescued you?"

Yuki then processed the accident, and then said, "Oh… _That's _what Miss Caroline meant."

She said, "Please excuse me. But, you _must _eat your dinner. You haven't eaten in days."

May grumbled, "I'm not hungry."

Yuki left, as May was still sad.

May looked at her plate and cringed, "I'm too sad to be depressed."

**XXXXX**

Yuki then addressed the situation to Caroline.

"May was only looking out for me. You see, when we fell, May fell, too. It is true that May didn't rescue me. She was trying to grab me, but I grasped her tight, trying not to let her get injured. While I may be a Maiden for Hire, whose purpose is of the domestic life, I can also help the users and protect them. I always follow the Three Laws and try to make sure that the user is safe. When I grabbed onto her, I crashed in the ground and went black. And that was all."

Caroline was shocked, as she knew that her Maiden can even help people. She asked, "So… All this time… you were _protecting _May?"

Yuki nodded, and then bowed, "Forgive me. But then I heard that you and May had a fight. When I was repaired, Max told me. I grew worried about May, since I _am _her legal Maiden. You get the royalties of my guaranteed service, as well, seeing that May is very young."

Max gulped, "Sorry. May wouldn't even talk, during that time."

Caroline said, as she got up, "Yuki. Thank you for watching my daughter. But… I think we need to sort this mess. Maybe she needed a Maiden's love to help her. Would you like to come with?"

Yuki bowed, "I am honored."

They walked out of the dining hall and headed to May's room. She knocked on the door and called to her, "May! Can I come in?"

"Go away!" May sobbed.

She stepped in, as May was in her desk, still crying. Caroline asked, "We should talk. If you okay with it, right?"

May responded, "Whatever…"

She sat by Caroline and said, "May, about what happened, long ago… I thought you were misusing your Maiden. And you didn't rescue her. She rescued you."

"What?"

"Honey, I should've listened to you, but ever since you were mean, I just couldn't take being soft at you. So, I went ahead and bought Yuki for you, in your name, just so you can adapt to your peers, since you were somewhat with an attitude. After all, you liked her, after I gave her to you. But lately, you were careful for her. Now, I only wish that I'd listened to you."

"Mommy… I just…"

"Look, from now on, I'll try and be a nicer mother and give you your time. You can keep Yuki, as long as you want, but I _will _be using her, for certain household uses."

"You mean it?"

"I know so. You may have her, if you want. She _did _save you, after all… and… I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. Will you forgive me?"

May let out a frown… but then smiled as she was happy. She hugged her mother.

"Mommy!" She cheered.

She hugged her mother, as Yuki wants to hug her, too. May smiled and said, as she hugged Yuki, "Yuki… I'm sorry I was upset. Mom doesn't believe me. And here I thought that you'd break down on me. I was only looking out for you."

Yuki held her tight and said, "I know. I know you didn't mean to, but…"

She reclaimed, "You need to speak to her, honestly, about your mother. After all, I can care for you, just like your mother."

May sobbed, as she laughed, "Yuki, I hope you can stay with me."

Yuki's LED eyes started to fade, as May was closing her eyes, hugging into her chest. Yuki then beeped, "May… I… love… you…"

She dropped her head and was still holding May. May then said, "Yuki, I hope we'll have fun together. I hope one day we'll look back and laughed. I was thinking of keeping you, forever."

Caroline sobbed, as she looked at Yuki, all deactivated and motionless. She tried plugging her in and pressing her button. But there was no response. May smiled, as she was still occupied. Caroline said, "May… May, listen to me."

"Not now. Yuki is so warm."

Caroline let May go, as she looked at Yuki. She gasped, as she smiled, "Mom, I think her batteries are dead."

Caroline started to cry, as May realized, "No… No!"

She hugged Yuki and cried, "YUKI! NO! WAKE UP! YOU'RE PLAYING DEAD!"

Caroline said, as she left, "I'll see if she's in need of repairs."

She left to call the factory, as May was still holding Yuki, in worry. She whispered, "Yuki, please be okay. I hope you survive… The company will make you good as new. I promise. I hope you'll be okay."

* * *

But then, the truck left with Yuki. She was examined at home and was worn out. Her entire CPU was fried and her memory chips were damaged and corrupt. She was sent back to the _Maidens for Hire Company_, as she was sent for maintenance. They are unsure if Yuki will ever return. But they promised that she'll be fixed.  
In the end, Caroline was given a FREE Coupon for a Maiden or Butler for Hire, for a FREE two-month rental of any purchase. Caroline accepted, as said that she'll use it, in case Yuki does not make it. All she could do was feel hurt emotionally… as May was in a dejected mood. She sobbed, "She's gone, isn't she?"

Caroline tried to console her, but May shoved her off and sobbed. She ran off inside and shouted, "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

She ran to her room, again, and locked the door. She landed on her bed and cried on her pillow. Caroline was upset, as she heard her daughter's crying.

"I WANT HER BACK! I WANT YUKI!" She sobbed loudly, "I can't accept another one! Not like Yuki is!"

She continued to cry, as Caroline was sad. With Yuki gone, she may hate her, even more. She didn't know what to do… but she knew what she had to do. But what?

"Yeah, I know… I feel awful for hurting May," she said, "But Maidens, I figure, tend to be experts at parenting, but it seems they can only be friendly to anybody, including kids."

Max asked, "You think soon _I'd _get one, maybe of Sis?"

Caroline scolded Max, "Max! No! I think, for the moment, we should ask May, before we resort to buying these devices."

She sighed in disappointment, "Personally, I don't know what to do…"

**XXXXX**

That night, she spoke with Norman, in the kitchen. She explained, "Well, I don't know. She has been moody. But we may need to reconsider our options."

Norman, in his brown jacket and slick hair, said, "I suppose. But how should we tell Max?"

"Maybe… Maybe I should break it to her, gently."

"I don't think you will. At her rate, she may not listen to you."

"Then… I deserve it, after the awful things I did…"

She went to May's room and tried to reason with her… but why?

**XXXXX**

She entered May's room, as May was sleeping in her bed. She was still heartbroken. She held her and hugged her, while she was out. She sobbed, "May… I'm sorry… Please forgive me…"

She held her neck and whispered, "May…"

May woke up and said, "Mom?"

She patted her head and said, "May, you're up. But…"

"What do you want?" She said, as she turned away, "Yuki's gone, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid so," she responded, "But that is okay. I should've _never _bought you that Maiden… May, I felt bad for hurting you. I thought Maidens are helpful for parenting… but I was wrong."

May said, as she swelled in tears, "Mom… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Caroline hugged her and said, "No, _I'm _sorry. Please forgive me for hurting you. I should've listened to you, when you and Yuki had those accidents. I'm a little broke up that you cared for the Maiden, like she was your own mother."

May responded, "No. The Maiden loved me, as she was my own mother. Even if she was a bit clumsy and very sweet, she's irreplaceable! Just… not a substitute for you. Yuki was the best I ever had… but I still love you… Mom."

Caroline blushed, "Oh… May…"

She smiled and said to May, "Thank you. You make me feel happy to have you…"

They continued to embrace their hug, between mother and daughter, as it took one Maiden to bring them back together. What started as a way to tolerate one's daughter, ended with tragedy, as a mother was reunited with her child's trust.

But then, she reached for her neck and whispered, "Forgive me… I'm also sorry for this…"

**CLICK! Whrrrr…**

May's eyes went black, her body wound down and was stiff, and she was turned off.

Caroline hugged her motionless 'daughter' and said, "This is goodbye. I don't mean to do this, but it's tough to see you go. I'll never find someone like you… again…"

She turned off her daughter, when she had a red button on the back of her neck. _This _May was a robot.

She placed May down and reached for a phone and called the company. She leaked tears from her eyes and said, on the receiver:  
"Hello, Maidens for Hire… The test is over… Please bring her back."

However, she wasn't Maiden for Hire… but she was from the company that made them. If memory served us, Maidens don't eat. So, how come _this _android ate?

Was _this _the 90-day test that Hanako mentioned earlier? And why was it in the form of an android child?  
_Find out in the final chapter…_

* * *

_**Next time: the Epilogue.  
I'll give you a hint: POSSIBLE SPIN-OFF ALERT!**_


	8. Epilogue

_**Epilogue  
A Brand-New Product…  
**__-and-  
__**Maiden Outcomes**_

* * *

At the Maidens for Hire compound's repair bay, Callie Tsuki finished the repairs of Yuki Model. She finished, but was ordered to place her in the displays, after a memory wipe. Caroline had ended her services. Hanako appeared and said, "Hey. I am glad to see you're working."

Callie sighed, "I'm just in a working mood. I have been upset, but I felt like some kind of crybaby. If you don't mind… I came prepared."

She gave her a slip and said, "It's my _resignation form_. I'm sorry. I quit."

Hanako barked, "What are you talking about? I'm not gonna fire you!"

Callie sobbed, "It's just… The whole Tohru Model thing has been driving me nuts! I cannot become tired out, after _one single _disaster! So, please, let me leave…"

Hanako hugged her and said, "Callie, no! I won't leave you! Ever! See, you are a wonderful employee. And well, Mister Stanton was indeed helpful to you. Since you arrived, you were an awesome part of the company. But, that is why I must relieve you of your duties as engineer, and be placed here, as supervisor. You start tomorrow."

Callie giggled, "I'm… I'm a…"

Callie Tsuki was promoted. Hanako West smiled and said, "Keep up the good work, Miss Tsuki. FYI, drop the tools."

Callie bowed in delight, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Hanako left the repair bay, as she went to her limo, outside. She was expected to go to Higashimurayama, at the Maidens for Hire's Main Headquarters, for a meeting.

* * *

Moving on…

* * *

At Kawasaki, Sakura Arima (_now _known as Sakura Asaba) was in her room, fixing the bed. She was getting ready for bed with her husband, as Haruka appeared, concerned over her. She snuck by her and said, "Sakura."

She turned around and saw her Maiden, "Oh! Hello. I'm surprised that you almost startled me."

"Forgive me. I know that it has been years, since I was built, and even though you and I are together for almost a year or so, I just wanted to see your face again. Plus, my body isn't used to it."

"Of course."

"Shall I help you with the bed?"

"Please."

They begin to work on fixing Sakura's bed. They finished, as Haruka giggled, "Done!"

Sakura stared at her and thought, "Haruka…"

Haruka asked, "Miss Sakura? What is it?"

Sakura patted her head and smiled, "You're still adorable… as ever. You remind me of a daughter I want to have… One day…"

Haruka said, "Yes, well, I _am _that small. Seriously, you try being four-feet tall again."

She hugged her. She blushed and said, "I'll never forget how I first saw you. When I first met you, you said that we'll be friends. But, sure, there were some _troubled _moments, including our way of friendship, but hey… Everything is coming up _Sapphire _and _Rosy_."

"Sapphire?"

"It's a blue color. It's shiny, like my eyes…"

"Sorry I asked."

"But still…"

"Yeah."

Sakura smiled, as she held her Maiden's hand, "You changed me. You and Mom were nice together. And here I thought you'd be worthy of being my replacement. But you told me that you're just a Maiden. That's all."

"Let's hope I don't fall apart." Haruka giggled.

She then said to her Maiden, "Haruka… I know that Mom still loves us, meaning myself, Suo, and Ai, but at the very least, she loved you, too."

Haruka said, all in sadness, "I'm not her Maiden for Hire, anymore. I'm yours. I still have her memories of our time together."

She bowed, "That is why I'll do my best! From now on, I'll create _newer _memories, erasing the sad and dismal moments. And they'll be with you."

She then approached her and whispered in a sultry grin, "And if you like, I can turn on _Pleasure Mode_ and see what I mean…"

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Sorry, A) I'm not into lesbian moments, and B) I'm married. But C) I _will _let you have it on, for Hideaki-san enjoyment, for a proper treatment… _whenever _he's alone with you. For now, it remains off."

Haruka pouted, "Rats."

Sakura then added, "Also, about what you said… Thank you. I hope to use you, as long as you're still standing."

She retorted, "Uh… Not to be rude, but… has anyone _ever _used a Maiden for Hire, only to end its services, after the robot dies down from years of usage?"

Haruka shook her head and replied, "Not that I know. But there _were _Maidens that died, during services, in different fashions… One sister of mine had a run-in with a vehicle. The other… Well, most of which is classified."

Sakura hugged her tightly, as Haruka was groaning in pain, as she was squeezed a bit. She spoke, "Oh, Haruka… I never knew it was hard. I'll keep you safe. Anything… for the Maiden I have for a friend…"

Haruka thought, as she was squeezed tightly, "Ugh… _Arima Family Hugs and Grips_ must've run in the family… My servos are wearing out, already… It's bad enough I'm a decade old…"

Sakura smiled, as Haruka pleaded, "Sakura… uh… You're squishing my circuits… Sakura?"

She was lost in thought, as Haruka wept a bit in regret, while being hugged.

"Why me?"

* * *

At the meeting room, the May Robot was on a table, lying down, motionless, next to a male robot child, after he finished his run, and was also turned off.

An executive in a black suit remarked, "These _Test Robots _proved to be flawless. However, we see some flaws, during an expected house trial, which lasted for three months, as scheduled."

A female executive in a brown suit added, "These new robots that Miss Sawachika created are made for guaranteed service, but they are not on our standards."

Koyomi Mizuhara, the CEO, responded, "Well, I think they were working great. The robot boy was great, without any flaws. However, the female robot, you see here, has damaged her emotional circuits. These children cannot have too much emotion."

Eri Sawachika, the blonde-haired girl from Yagami's branch, replied, "With all due respect, Ma'am, the _Children for Care _are a valuable effort, for those who cannot have kids. While they experience happiness, sadness, anger, surprise, and even joy, they cannot be treated badly. If so, then they'd be influenced into hating the parents. These _Children_ can be here for their guaranteed service, providing the parents to care for them, teach for them, play with them, and even to love them. Unlike the Maidens and Butlers, they can eat food or any kind of generic stuff, but not too much. Meaning that these robots are like real human beings."

Yomi said, "Maybe… And you're saying that _both _robots have problems?"

Hanako replied, "Well, the boy had experienced love and happiness, but he experienced the way that boys usually play, when at the playground, being left out and ignored. The girl, however, succumbed to grief, after her mother purchased a Maiden to play with and _believed _that she died down."

An executive with a red suit asked, "Miss Sawachika, do these _Children for Care_ respond to the Maidens or Butlers, if contacted."

Eri replied, "We have yet to construct a compatibility chip into them, so they can respond to the others. All Maidens and Butlers are provided with these chips, if activated, only to respond to others. They _are _built-in. Until approval, they'll be accepted."

"And the feeding?" Hanako questioned.

Eri explained, "Well, they can eat about three meals a day, only to burn for fuel needed. Engorging is strictly forbidden, which may damage their servos. Plugging them in is _still_ workable. However, these block candies work well, too."

She held up a blue candy and said, "Even though they eat, unlike the old Maidens and Butlers, the _Children for Care_ are equipped with a month's supply of these _Coolant Candies_. They are useful, twice a day, to prevent a Child from getting sick, or in this case, overheat."

Yomi replied, "Status report on these _Children for Care_."

A girl in a yellow jumpsuit and red hair responded, "According to our reports, the _Son for Care _Test Model had been achieved an A-minus, meaning he was perfect, but not enough perfection. PRO: He was nice, nurturing, dependable, and very sweet to his parents; CON: A visit to the park, meeting some kids, he was laughed at, for being different. He was upset by it that he ran to him mother; PRO: His battery life was exceptional; CON: While he was taught many useful things, they were too much for his head, but has learned a lot. Overall grade: A-Minus. His work is perfect, but not enough."

She continued, as she evaluated the May Robot, or _Daughter for Care_, "On the other hand, the _Daughter for Care _Test Model had been achieved a low grade. She was perfect, but there were problems. PRO: She was cute and adorable; CON: When visiting a park, she was unresponsive to the damage to her fellow peers; PRO: Her emotional circuits and movements were flawless; CON: While her feelings come in its default settings, hating her mother, not being hungry, and conversing into grief was unacceptable. Overall grade: C-Plus. Her performance was good, but with countless faults."

Eri stated, "I'm afraid we'll have to start from scratch. If I learn from my mistakes-."

Hanako responded, "NO! You cannot! You see, when you _introduced _the _Butlers for Hire_, they were perfect! However, they have, but one flaw, but they tend to improve."

Eri replied, "And that's my point. _Sons and Daughter for Care _must be perfect, all for their guaranteed service, with all its basic programming. In its default programming, they are taught many lessons, work on its chores, and loving its parents. The one thing they cannot have… is hate."

Yomi said, "You have a point. Maidens and Butlers tend to cook, clean, and serve… and they're taught to cure loneliness… However, they sometimes break easily. _Children for Care_, however, are to be taught, give attention, love, feed, and respond to its parental users. But the one thing they cannot do is hate their parents, out of anger and spite. The _Daughter _here was taught about hating her mother, after losing its trust. The blame for the child's distrust was the parent, itself."

Eri said, "And as our motto, "_We are here for their guaranteed service"_. And also, "_If flaws are found, then there is hope for improvement"_."

Yomi nodded, as Hanako stated, "Miss Sawachika, Ma'am. The _Children for Care _have been greenlit by Miss Mizuhara and myself. However, the production will be delayed, until we get it right. If you want to have a family, you must treat your child with respect. Your children have been performed excellently, but it needs improvement. The _Son for Care _shall be given its response to play and be happy for the others, while sharing their feelings about not joining in, with the rest of the kids; while the _Daughter for Care _must be improved of its emotional circuits, so they cannot be taught on how to be mean to their mother and father."

Eri said, "Yes, Ma'am."

Yomi ordered, "Have these _Children for Care_ deleted of their memories and dismantled for rebuilding. After that, we'll try the _test run_ again."

Eri bowed, "Yes, Ma'am."

They were strolled off, as the executives leave the room. Yomi concluded, "Meeting adjourned."

The Daughter robot was being strapped down and was connected to some wiring. As it was lying on the table, being deleted of its memories, it suddenly remembered the moments she had with Caroline and Max.

_It started at May's House. The real May was still traveling around the Pokémon World, becoming a famous Coordinator. Hanako West was given a slip to Caroline, as she was by her door. Caroline was randomly selected for Eri Sawachika's newest project – Children for Care. It was a new project that you own a robot child, for when you are taking care of your own child, like he or she was your own. Caroline accepts and was given a girl._

_Hanako explained, "If you want, you can make your Daughter for Care as she was your own. We accept custom requests, much like our basic line."_

_Caroline replied, as she gave her a picture of May, "Make me a Daughter that looks like her. She has been gone for a long time, and I miss her."_

_Hanako smiled, "Understood. Your new Daughter for Hire will arrive in four weeks. Normally we are offered to pay 1,500 Yen for owning a child, however, the Children for Care is still untested. So, for this test run, you are to be given a FREE 90-day trial to evaluate her performance. If not satisfied, or if problems, please call our number and we will pick up your Daughter for Care."_

_Caroline smiled, "Thank you. I look forward to it."_

_Hanako added, "By the way… Normally, pre-made and custom Children would have default Model numbers and names. These Children for Care will have a serial number, but YOU provide your Child's name."_

"_I think I know who to name her…"_

_**XXXXX**_

_Caroline and Norman got their new Daughter, in a small pink parcel. She was stood straight, looking like May, down to her brown hair and fair skin. She was dressed in a pink shirt, shorts, and shoes, which is their default clothing. Caroline activated her Daughter and said, "Welcome to your home… May."_

_She pressed her button and turned her on. She opened her LED blue eyes and smiled at Caroline and Norman. She responded, sounding like the real May, "Mommy. Daddy."_

_She hugged her parents, as she was happy for them._

_**XXXXX**_

_The teaching began, as May was taught many different types of items that she has. She showed her a Poké Ball. May responded, "A ball…"_

_Caroline showed her a stuffed Teddiursa. May responded, "Bear."_

_Another one, she showed outside, as she saw a plant, being surrounded by Caterpies and Weedles. The robot responded, "Leaves."_

_Caroline replied, "And these little things?"_

_May scanned and said, "Bugs."_

_Caroline hugged her and said, "Correct! You're a wonderful girl."_

_May replied, "I am a Daughter for Care…"_

_**XXXXX**_

_At the dinner table, May was about to eat a steak. Caroline guided her to the knife, by showing her. Max was crossed, "Come on, you know that it's by you! I bet you don't know it!"_

_Caroline scolded, "Be nice to your Daughter for Care!"_

_Max sighed, "Yes, Mom."_

_May held up a fork and said, "Knife."_

_Caroline said, "No, that's a fork. The one long utensil there… is your knife."_

_May held up a knife and fork and said, "Ah! This is a knife and this is a fork."_

_She was about to cut her steak, but couldn't. She placed the knife and fork's tip on it, but couldn't respond. She pleaded, "Mommy…"_

_Caroline showed her how to cut it, jabbing the fork down and cutting the meat with a knife. May followed, but couldn't cut._

"_You're supposed to press down on the knife, and move back and forth."_

"_Oh. Like this?"_

_She cut the steak's corner, and held it up with the fork. She giggled, as Caroline laughed, "There you go. See?"_

_**XXXXX**_

_At the park, May and May were playing a game. Max played Red Light, Green Light, with May moving. He turned around and called, "Green light!"_

_May started moving. She walked toward him, but Max called, "Red Light!"_

_May powered down and was shut down. Max called, "Green Light!"_

_Nothing._

"_Red Light! Sissy?"_

_He was confused. He noticed that his "Sister" was motionless. He then turned her on and said, "You weren't supposed to deactivate yourself."_

"_I do not understand the game, Brother."_

"_It's easy. You must stop moving, at Red Light. But Green light, you move again. The game is over, if you get caught moving, after Red Light, or if you get to me."_

"_Oh, I get it. Lemme try."_

_Max then waved, as May stood in place, flashing her LED eyes green. She beeped, "Green Light."_

_Max started to walk, as he smiled, "This is too good."_

_Her eyes flashed red, "Red Light."_

_He stopped moving, with his left leg up. He stayed still and groaned, "Uh… Why shouldn't she turn around?"_

"_Green Light."_

"_I can beat her. No Pikachu-power robot girl will beat me!"_

"_Red Light."_

_His arms were out, and his right leg was in front. He was shaking, as he was holding still, with much effort._

"_What is wrong with this robot? It's like a real stoplight!"_

"_Green light."_

_He moved again, "I'm going for broke!"_

_He ran to her, but May called, "Red Light."_

_He halted, with his leg behind, and his torso bent forward a bit. He sweated and groaned, "I… can't hold it…"_

_He fell down, as May reverted her eyes back to an LED Blue. She responded, "Game over – You Lose."_

_Max sighed, as he was tired, "Pain…"_

_May approached him and laughed, "That was a fun game!"_

_Max groaned, "Cheater…"_

_**XXXXX**_

_Caroline gave her Daughter for Care a candy and said, "You had such a tiring day. Go wash up and get ready for bed."_

"_Yes, Mommy." May smiled._

_Caroline hugged her again and said, "You're so cute…"_

_That night, she was in bed, as she was tucked in. Caroline kissed her on her forehead, as she closed her eyes and went into Sleep Mode._

**XXXXX**

As the _Daughter for Care _was being removed of her memories, Caroline's last words was echoed into her:  
_"Thank you. You make me feel happy to have you…"_

Her systems said: _System Deletion – 20%_

As they were deleted, it made sense, throughout the story.

_Caroline unlocked the door and plugged May in, after she was depressed in her room. She left, as May was motionless, recharging._

…_System Deletion – 35%_

_Caroline gave Yuki permission to take her to the park, but she's coming with._

…_System Deletion – 40%_

_Caroline was watching over her Robot May, everywhere she goes, worried that she might break, or otherwise. She appeared, everywhere, hiding behind a tree._

…_System Deletion – 65%_

_She explained, "Well, I don't know. She has been moody. But we may need to reconsider our options."_

_Norman said, "I suppose. But how should we tell Max?"_

"_Maybe… Maybe I should break it to her, gently."_

"_I don't think you will. At her rate, she may not listen to you."_

"_Then… I deserve it, after the awful things I did… I don't know if testing our robot daughter with a Maiden for Hire was a good idea, at all."_

…_System Deletion – 90%_

_Caroline then said, "May… It has to be done. Forgive me…"_

…_System Deletion – 95%_

_As she hugged May, whispered:  
"Thank you. You make me feel happy to have you…"_

May's memories were deleted. She was gone.

_Memory track successfully deleted…_

The robot's body was about to be carted away. However, one of the techies saw the Daughter's face and was shocked by its result. It let out a tear, as she was deleted from her memories… and the mother she loved.

* * *

Back at Petalburg City, days passed, since the Robot May left May's home. The house was silent, but they carried on.

But then, May, the _real _May, came back home, opening the front door to her somber and quiet home. She called, "Mom! Dad! Max! I'm home for the week! The next Pokémon contest is in weeks!"

Max arrived and saw May, who was dressed in her green bandana, orange shirt, and white shoes. He asked, as she was confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd spend the week or so, here, just to be ready. The next contest is close-by, and I figure that I needed some R&R."

"Oh."

May asked, "Where's Mom?"

Max escorted her outside and said, "Let's talk… privately…"

They left their home, as Max started to talk about the time Caroline had with her _Daughter Robot_.

Of course, knowing May…  
"WHAT?"  
…well, wouldn't _you _like to know?

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

Yukino Miyazawa appeared and said to the 4th wall, "Thank you for reading this heartwarming "_Maidens for Hire/Miyazawa & May_" crossover story. We hope you enjoy reading it, and we hope to see you again. But first, this…"

She called to off-screen, "Hey, stupid! Bring it in!"

May rushed in, "Coming, Yuki!"

She then spoke, with May setting up a pie chart, "Thousands of people have a loving and trusting family, no matter where you live. According to paternal tests, 65% of the families with happy kids are sometimes miserable, which can lead to disaster; while 75% of the happily married couples are childless _or _are not ready for a kid to take care of."

She nodded, "How should we resolve this childless manner?"

They waved their arms out and cheered together, "It is easy! Lonely parents shall no longer become a childless couple, with the _**Brand-New**__ Maidens for Hire _product – _Children for Care_!"

Different children are shown, wearing blue (for Boys) and pink (for Girls) shirts and shorts, each with its own style.

(Miyazawa): From the creators of _Maidens and Butlers for Hire, _it's the all-new _Children for Care! _These little tykes are here for you guaranteed service… for you.

(May): Unlike the other robots, these kids are yours to tend to, just like a real child. You can feed them, three times a day (_to preserve for fuel_), play with them, whenever it is nice out (_do not take them on thunderstorms or monsoons_), and even teach them stuff to them, as they learn (_Grades subject to increase, in time_). You can also have them interact with a Maiden or Butler you own, to teach many things it cannot learn, or to watch over them, while you leave.

(Miyazawa): And the best part is… they _act _like a real child!

(May): Act now and you'll also receive a FREE Coolant Candy dispenser, filled with a month's supply of _Coolant Candy_, for those _Children for Care _who are sick, or if they have a hot circuitry.

(Miyazawa): And now, you can name your Child, without the random selection of a good name. And it comes in two choices: _Son for Care _and _Daughter for Care_ – ALL custom orders, so you can make the kid how you want him or her to be.

_**Children for Care – Available for rental purchase – ¥1,500 a month!  
**__(FREE Repairs, if breaking down; Coolant Candy color is random; not available for potty training)_

* * *

Back at the set, Eri and Yomi thank Yukino and May for the commercial they did. Yukino then grinned, "It was an honor to be in the Maiden Universe with you guys!"

Yomi gave them a brown envelope with their money in it.

Eri bowed, "And thank you for helping us."

Yukino smiled, "Good. I'm glad to be a part of it."

She yelled at them, "DON'T _EVER _ASK ME AGAIN!"

She huffed away, as May responded, "Forgive Yuki's anger. She's upset that she's been doing this, under protest."

Yomi giggled, "It's okay. She just doesn't like the Robot thing."

May smiled, "Okay. And thanks again."

Eri and Yomi waved, as May left. Eri then asked Yomi, "Uh… _Children for Care_ sounded better than _Child for Hire_."

Yomi smirked, "At least we are expanding into a family-friendly business."

She laughed heartily, as Eri sighed in annoyance, "I _still _don't get it…"

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
